


A matter of comfort

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: 'Asahi isn't sure if they're heading towards morning sex, or Daichi passing out with his face pressed into Asahi's neck. There's a good possibility of either one, but the second scenario will have Asahi quietly concerned that Daichi isn't getting enough air.“Do you want—?” he starts to ask, because Daichi is running his tongue under Asahi's jaw now, and he's pretty sure scenario one is about to eclipse scenario two.'--Warm, sleepy birthday sex on New Year's morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Daichi and Asahi!! You both deserve so much love, and you definitely deserve each other <3

Mornings like this, when Daichi hasn't woken up yet, when more of him is on top of Asahi than the bed, are Asahi’s favorite. Daichi is on his stomach, head pillowed on Asahi's chest, one leg in between Asahi's, and his boxers have slipped down a little in the night. Just enough so Asahi can see the line where his skin goes from dark tan to a little paler, where his shorts kept him covered when they were at the beach over the summer.

He's heavy, and so warm. A little too warm. Asahi is sweaty everywhere they're pressed together, and his shirt is damp under Daichi's face. His boyfriend has a habit of drooling when he's sleeping really deeply, and he’s sweaty, too, because they both sleep warm (but they cuddle every night anyway). Asahi smoothes his hand over his hair, deep black and deceptively soft, and lets himself look at him for as long as he wants.

When Daichi is awake he turns his head away and blushes and grumbles when Asahi looks at him for too long. He doesn't _really_ mind, but he makes faces, tells him to stop being sappy, or kisses Asahi to distract him (which is really okay with Asahi, except as a result he doesn't get to look at Daichi as much as he'd like).

So now, while Daichi is still dreaming, Asahi studies his face. The wide set of his eyes and his strong, broad cheekbones. His firm jaw and the way his lips are slightly upturned in sleep, like he’s thinking of something happy. Or his body is happy being here, with Asahi warm underneath him, his arms around him.

He shifts suddenly, pressing his face right into Asahi's chest, like he felt his eyes on him. Asahi keeps stroking his hair, watching the little shifts of his body and listening to the way his breathing changes as he slowly wakes up. He must feel the sweat and damp clothing between them, but he doesn't roll away, just slips his hand up Asahi's shirt and holds him closer.

“You were watching me,” he says.

“Maybe,” Asahi admits.

“Big ol’ sap,” Daichi says, and Asahi laughs softly.

“Says the guy who can't fall asleep until I come to bed.”

“You're my pillow,” Daichi says with a lazy shrug. “It's purely a matter of comfort.”

“Okay.”

“Any oversized guy would do.”

“Well...that's good to know,” Asahi says.

“As long as his name starts with Azumane and ends with Asahi,” Daichi adds, rubbing his face into Asahi's shirt again. He's clearly only half awake, maybe will end up falling back asleep, but that’s okay. They don't have anywhere to be until much later today. The joint New Year’s/Asahi’s Birthday celebration their friends are throwing (despite having just celebrated last night for New Year’s Eve/Daichi’s birthday) isn’t until this evening, and Asahi doesn't feel much like moving either, not with Daichi pressing warm kisses to his chest now.

“I guess it's...fortunate that's my name, then,” Asahi says.

“Hmm....guess so,” Daichi agrees. He noses at the base of Asahi's throat and then plants a row of kisses along his collarbone.

Asahi isn't sure if they're heading towards morning sex, or Daichi passing out with his face pressed into Asahi's neck. There's a good possibility of either one, but the second scenario will have Asahi quietly concerned that Daichi isn't getting enough air, until he finally rolls them over so he can be sure he's not slowly suffocating his boyfriend.  

He runs his hands down Daichi's back, lets his fingers slip just under the waistband of his boxers.

“Do you want—?” Ashai starts to ask, because Daichi is running his tongue under Asahi's jaw now, and he's pretty sure scenario one is about to eclipse scenario two. He hopes so, because his blood is humming in response to every shift of Daichi’s body on his, every hot press of his tongue.

“Yeah,” Daichi says. He kicks off his boxers after Asahi has pushed them down as far as he can reach, then pulls Asahi's down to the middle of his thighs before getting back on top of him. “Just…”

Asahi nods. He knows they’ll need to take it slow and easy, with Daichi probably still sore from the night before when they stumbled into their bedroom long after midnight, tipsy and needy, and neither one of them was particularly patient or gentle. He reaches for the lube they left out beside the bed and pulls Daichi closer with the other hand, holds his head while he kisses him. He’d be happy to take his time even if Daichi didn’t need him to. He likes it like this, moving together almost in slow motion, both of them heavy with heat and sleep.

He opens Daichi carefully, with slow thrusts of his fingers, paying more attention to making him feel good than stretching him. He's still wet and soft from last night, and Asahi loves the way his breaths get so rough and heavy against his skin as Asahi massages inside him, firm circles over his prostate that make Daichi shiver.

“Nnhh... _”_ Daichi shifts on top of him, rolling his hips so his dick presses hot against Asahi’s stomach. “That’s...that’s good.”

Asahi nods, his nose brushing Daichi’s cheek, and keeps going, spreading him by degrees until he knows he’s ready, open and relaxed under Asahi’s fingers. He pulls his boyfriend higher and guides himself inside of him. Groans at the heat, the pulsing pressure, as Daichi sinks all the way down to take him to the hilt.

Daichi smiles at him once he’s settled firmly against Asahi’s hips, a sleepy version of his usual confident grin. Softer, and a little crooked. Asahi loves it. “Happy birthday, Ace.”

Asahi smiles, too, and pulls Daichi closer to brush his lips against his jaw. He already wished him a happy birthday, more than once, last night. Everyone else was shouting “Happy New Year!” when midnight hit, but Daichi had fisted his hand in the front of Asahi’s shirt, pulled him in close, and whispered _Happy Birthday,_ before kissing him hard in the middle of Shimizu’s living room.

“Happy Birthday, Captain,” Asahi says, even though technically Daichi’s has passed. He believes he deserves at least a two day celebration.

Daichi’s grin widens, and he starts to move, riding Asahi with languid, rhythmic rolls of his hips that have Asahi feeling like he may still be dreaming. It really is almost too good to be true, how perfect Daichi looks above him, how incredible he feels every time he takes Asahi in so deep. This morning already began in the best way possible, and now there’s this—one of his many favorite ways to start the day with Daichi.

Some mornings he wakes up to the weight of Daichi against his back, his fingers moving through Asahi’s hair, brushing it away to kiss the back of his neck, wet and open mouthed, until Asahi is awake enough to tell him _yes, of course,_ and Daichi slips inside him. He likes it that way a lot, Daichi strong and solid behind him, fucking Asahi slowly into the mattress. (Really, he’s always liked everything with Daichi. From their first hesitant kisses in the volleyball club room at the end of high school, to each little thing they’ve learned about each other’s bodies here in their own tiny apartment, a few blocks over from the university).

This might be one of his _very_ favorite ways to be with Daichi, though. When he’s softened by want and the lingering haze of sleep, and doesn’t do anything but stare back while Asahi watches his face. The color blooming darker in his cheeks, and his eyebrows drawing together as the lazy movements of his hips get deeper. He looks so good like this, so open and vulnerable, and Asahi cups his face, slips his tongue inside his mouth. Daichi lets him take over, groans softly as Asahi presses deeper into his mouth while lifting his hips to rock into him with just the right amount of force. Not enough to be sharp, just enough to make him ache a little, to make him as full as he can.

“Ah... _fuck,”_ Daichi breathes, breaking their kiss to press his forehead against Asahi’s shoulder.

Asahi rubs his back with one hand, slow strokes between his shoulder blades, and cups his ass with the other to hold him in place for a moment. “Too much?” he asks.

Daichi shakes his head slightly. “No...no, that’s...you’re—” He breaks off in a gasp, thighs trembling, and Asahi belatedly grasps that the last time he drove into Daichi he hit the perfect angle, and is now keeping pressure locked against Daichi’s prostate.

He pulls Daichi up as he draws back, then rocks in again, guiding Daichi back into place with both hands on his hips now. Holding him there until Daichi’s voice breaks out of him again, dropping rough whispers of Asahi’s name against his neck, and then doing it all again. Over and over, until the pleasure of Daichi clenching and shaking around him is on the verge of taking him over.

“Sit up a little,” he says, helping Daichi adjust enough for Asahi to get his hand around his cock, enough to be able to look up at him and watch him come apart.

Daichi finishes first, biting his lip as he spills over Asahi’s hand, over his shirt. Grinding back against him long past what must be comfortable for him, until all of the heat that Asahi has been wrapped up in since he woke comes alive, running through him and carrying him into the white hot of a climax that has been building at just the right pace, that leaves him boneless and overheated and blissful.

“I was supposed to make _you_ feel good,” Daichi grumbles, his voice coming out muffled from where he’s collapsed with his face in the crook of Asahi’s neck once again.

“You did,” Asahi says, a little bewildered. What did Daichi think was just happening there?

“I shoulda made you come first.”

“It doesn’t matter who comes first,” Asahi says, choosing not to dignify some of the lowkey competitions they had when they were eighteen by bringing them up now. “That was perfect. If I’d come first I would have missed getting to watch you.”

“Creeper,” Daichi says.

Asahi flicks the back of his head. “Shut up. You watch me, too.”

“You’re irresistible,” Daichi says, managing to almost say it like an insult. “I’m faultless.”

“You’re never faultless,” Asahi points out. “And you’re irresistible, too.”

Daichi makes a gagging sound and Asahi laughs.

“Thanks,” he says, a little while later, when Daichi is still heavy on his chest, his back rising and falling gently under Asahi’s arms.

“Welcome,” Daichi mumbles. “Got you a real present, too. I hid it in the closet so don’t go digging around.”

Asahi chuckles again. “Okay. That _was_ a real present though.”

Daichi doesn’t answer him, just presses warm lips to Asahi’s skin. 

“Not dying would be a great present, too,” Asahi says. “Please don’t suffocate.”

“M’fine,” Daichi says.

“You’re probably breathing in a lot of carbon dioxide.”

Daichi bites his shoulder this time, and then presses his face even harder into Asahi’s neck.

Asahi runs his hand through smooth, inky hair for awhile, draws invisible circles over the back of Daichi’s neck, down the length of his spine, until he’s sure he’s fallen back asleep. Then he rolls him carefully, just enough that he can breathe easily, his body still hot and damp against Asahi’s.

He likes Daichi every way. When he’s smirking and cocky and endearingly obnoxious, when he’s serious and quiet, when he’s carefree and belting out his deep, rumbling laugh. He likes him when he seems intimidating and untouchable on the court, when he knows he can take him apart later in their bed with the smallest touches.

He likes the weight of his body, and the strength of his hands, and he likes his face. He loves his face. He lets himself look at it until his eyelids are too heavy and Daichi’s heat is pulling him under. It’s already been the happiest birthday, the perfect start to a brand new year, to his twenty-second year of life. And later he’ll get to wake up, just the same way, and have his favorite kind of morning (or afternoon) all over again.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Essie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle) for looking over this <3  
> (If you're following [The Chronicles of the Virgin Asahi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8596198/chapters/19713490), that will still be updating on Monday! I just needed to get a little AsaDai love out there)
> 
>  
> 
> [[Tumblr]](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
